1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control apparatuses and, particularly, to a control apparatus used in a computer numerical control (CNC) machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual pulse generators are devices normally associated with computer numerical control (CNC) machines or other devices involved in positioning. A manual pulse generator generates electrical pulse signals sent to a CNC machine and then the CNC machine moves a predetermined distance for each pulse signal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related-art manual pulse generator used in a CNC machine includes a rotor 110, an axis selector 120 to select one of the axes X, Y, and Z, and a magnification selector 130 to control a moving speed of the CNC machine, such as X1 meaning the moving speed of the CNC machine not being magnified, X10 meaning the moving speed of the CNC machine being magnified 10 times, and X100 meaning the moving speed of the CNC machine being magnified 100 times. The rotor 110 is to generate pulse signals to control the CNC machine. However, the related-art pulse generator is inconvenient to operate.